


For Science

by JazzRaft



Series: Wicked Games [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Fewer things gave Aranea the incentive to stay on the Empire’s retainer than a heavy pouch of gil and the immaculately up-tight Ravus Nox Fleuret squirming beneath the tiniest touch of her finger tips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155883544162/tickle-for-aranearavus-i-blame-you-for-getting) for the "Tickle" prompt in [this post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/155862556736/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt)

“Lady A, we and the rest of the crew are, um…”

“…concerned, would maybe be the right word?”

Biggs and Wedge had been running in the commodore’s crew long before she was ever a commodore. They were used to her playful wrath; the way she delighted in malevolence, savored the personalized destruction she could wreak on a man just by discovering something as innocuous as the fact that he was ticklish on the back of his neck. They were used to this… That didn’t mean they didn’t pity the poor soul at the mercy of Aranea’s sadistic tendencies.

“You worry too much boys. It’s what I like about you. Also what I hate.”

“Con artists and gangsters are one thing…” Biggs said.

“…but, this is the _High Commander_ ,” Wedge finished.

“Not so high and mighty once I’m finished with him,” Aranea declared, voice husky with treacherous intent.

* * *

Oh, this was _delicious_. Fewer things gave Aranea the incentive to stay on the Empire’s retainer than a heavy pouch of gil and the immaculately up-tight Ravus Nox Fleuret squirming beneath the tiniest touch of her finger tips. A few drinks into the Oracle and she let all _kinds_ of useless information slip about her brother… useless to anyone who wasn’t _really_ listening, or who didn’t know how to use what they heard.

“I don’t even remember the last time Ravus laughed,” Luna had said, cheeks sunk into her palms. “I don’t even know if he’s still ticklish.”

“How could you even find out?” Aranea had pressed, casually. “Under all that armor…”

“Oh no, he’s actually ticklish right here.” And Luna had oh so helpfully shown her a glittering mine-full of gil by brushing her hand across the back of her neck.

Aranea _had_ to test it. For science. Obviously. She _had_ to know. _The world_ had to know. She was contributing to a greater cause when she pretended to listen to Verstael’s ramblings and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. She was doing the planet a service when she nonchalantly let her arm fall behind Ravus’s head and brushed her fingers down the back of his neck. The reaction was instantaneous and beautiful. A horrible shiver danced up his spine and his neck sunk into his shoulders like an adamantoise retreating into its shell. The glare he shot her could disintegrate daemons.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

She put her hands up in surrender, lips stretched into such a wide smile she almost thought they’d split. His glare narrowed a hair before he returned his attention to the scientist. It took _forever_ for the crazy old man to finish with whatever he was telling them he needed done and finally dismissing them. Once they were out in the hall, Aranea had hardly taken half a breath before Ravus accosted her with accusations.

“What are you up to?”

“Shootin’ the breeze with the pions of the Empire, Commander? Aw, that’s awfully big of you.”

“Whatever you think you’re going to do…”

“What do you think I’m thinking of doing?”

Aranea sidled up into that personal space of his that she knew he coveted so much. He tilted back just a smidge, trying so hard to stand up straight and not be intimidated by her. Cute effort.

“What do you want this time?” he asked through his teeth, the veins in his neck strained beneath his skin.

“Why do you always assume I want something?”

“Because you always do.”

“It’s sweet that you know me so well.”

His eyes shifted away from her, the corner of his mouth twitching in annoyance for not being able to endure her stare.

“Yeah, I want something, but you’re not gonna know what it is until I get it.”

His brow furrowed, as close to confounded as he’d ever let show on his stalwart face. A new twist in her little game for him to tie himself into knots over and an experiment for herself. She’d see if the fun of tormenting him would be more so if she ventured to share it a little bit.

“See you when I see you, Commander.”

When she saw him next was when she insinuated herself into Lunafreya’s company yet again. And _oh_ what a sight he made when he skidded to a stop in the doorway upon seeing the dreaded Commodore trading gossip with his pure, innocent sister.

“Ah, Ravus you’re just in time!” Luna said, gesturing for him to come closer. “The Commodore was just telling me about this cave of daemons you cleared the other day.”

Ravus’s steps were borderline robotic as he approached, eyeing Aranea with unconcealed suspicion. He stiffened to a stop when she unfolded from her chair and loped closer to him. “Yup, it was quite the accomplishment,” she said, pretending to talk at Luna instead of creating an opening on him. “But, the High Commander’s too humble to brag.”

“You should be proud of your achievement, brother,” Luna said, unintentionally distracting him.

“Few things in the world to be proud of, but daemon hunting” – she laid an arm over his shoulders, feigning ridiculous camaraderie – “yeah, I can get behind a little boasting about that.”

Ravus was as motionless as a well-dressed garden gnome, gaze full of horror as the realization of Aranea’s intentions struck him. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, “Your sister says you need to laugh more. I’m inclined to agree.”

“Don’t you dare,” he growled, eyes flitting between her and Luna, who sipped obliviously at her tea.

Aranea arched a brow at him and slid her arm along his shoulders, walking her hand back to his neck. He flinched and hissed, ducking away from her touch like she’d burned him. He might have escaped her for the moment, but trying to uphold his pride in front of his baby sister was completely forfeit. Luna looked at him, bemused, before a slow smile overtook her lips.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said, covering her mouth to try and hide the chuckle.

“How could you tell _her_?”

“It just slipped, I swear.”

“Come on, Fleuret,” Aranea challenged, spreading her knees and planting her heels, preparing to launch herself into a chase. “Why don’t you let me help you lighten up a little?”

“Back off, Highwind. That’s an order.”

“I’m off the clock.”

Ravus stepped behind a chair to put _something_ between him and her, as if that would save him. Luna giggled in her seat at the tea table.

“Aranea, don’t, he’ll never forgive you.”

“Nothin’ lost there.”

She lunged, Ravus darted away, and Luna laughed. Aranea hunted him down across the solarium, cackling maniacally and goading him into making a mistake so she could snatch him into her clutches. He vehemently protested the assault the whole time, throwing out futile commands, scolding Luna each time he made a pass around her table as they circled the room. The girl could hardly breathe let alone respond with how hard she was laughing, hand to her chest and tears in her eyes.

“You’re the only one not laughing, Commander,” Aranea taunted. “Lemme fix that for you.”

“Nothing is broken for you to fix!”

Aranea feinted to one side and he fell for it, leaving her an opportunity to swoop in and grab him in a head-lock. He made a sound of distress that promptly collapsed into a weird, halting gasp as she tickled at that sensitive patch of skin. He tried to beg, but the words were getting lost in the evolution of laughter finally escaping from his chest. The straight-backed Commander turned to jelly against her, his whole body shuddering with laughter.

Aranea glanced over at Luna who was just barely beginning to regain her composure. She snorted in laughter and her smile changed ever so slightly from one of mischievous delight to pure adoration. Aranea decided it was a failed experiment. Whether or not she delighted the Oracle with the laughter of her brother didn’t add or subtract from the experience. But, she definitely knew who to go to now to get her advantages on the Commander.

“I love my job,” she sighed.

“You’re fired,” Ravus wheezed.


End file.
